Little Ramon
by iluvramon314
Summary: Happy Feet fanfic, basically just Ramon's life when he was young R
1. Chapter 1

Little Ramon

Chapter One

note: I dont own Happy Feet or any of its characters. However, some fan characters used in the story belong to me.

A small, brownish-gray adelie penguin hopped on the ice impatiently as his mom stared at him.

"Mama, can we go now, por favor! It's the first day of school!" Little Ramon was excited to meet new friends.

"Hold on, niño. " she said "Just wait, I need to talk to you, okay?"

"Ah, mama, can't it wait?"

"No, little chico. I know that you can be a bit… oh, I don't know… energetic. No es una bad thing, but, I'm afraid you might get into… trouble."

"Mama! I'll be fine! Can we go now PLEASE!" said Ramon, trying to hurry his mom.

"Okay, okay, but only if you promise not to get into any trouble, huh?"

"Si, mama."

The adelie mother and her young chick set off from their pebble nest toward the direction of Ramon's school. The small penguin shivered in excitement as he saw other little penguins being led to class by their mothers on the first day, wondering where he would stand in the various groups that would emerge.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Ramon

Chapter 2

The two penguins looked around at all the others. It seemed as though all of the penguins would gather at one large group, then disperse into many smaller groups. There were many penguins Ramon's age that looked fun to play with. Ramon sped up and ran far ahead of his mom.

"Ramon! Aye, you get back here this instant!" she said angrily. Ramon hung his head and returned slowly to his furoius parent.

"Mama, I--"

"No, _hijo, _you cannot do that! Stay with me, you hear! How do you expect me to leave you here if you cannot follow my simple directions!" she fumed, "Maybe we should just go home!"

"No, mama! I promise I listen from now on! Please don't take me home!" he pleaded. She pecked him sharply on the head with her beak. Two young females walked by and snickered.

_"This is turning out to be a great day_," Ramon sarcastically thought.

* * *

The mother and her son got into line that formed in front of a female adelie. They quickly got up to the front.

"What's, his name," the penguin tiredly said.

"Ramon."

"Ok, it looks like you are going to be in_... Senora_... Juana's class." She pointed at a large, old, grumpy-looking penguin with a group of scared chicks nearby.

"Mama..." whispered Ramon, "I don't wanna be in her class..."

"Shh, that's where you are assigned, so you gotta go there_. Adios, hijo. Te amo_." she dissapeared from sight as Ramon slowly walked to the group.

"Um_, hola_. I'm Ramon..." he trailed off.

"Did I ask?" she said, exasperated. She was the rudest penguin Ramon had ever met.

"No, but I thought you wanted to know," he said, gaining his confidence.

"Don't speak until spoken to, spoiled child!"

"I'm not spoiled, you are just rude! You could lose a few pounds too!" little Ramon was actually surprised that he would say that to an adult. He didn't know where it came from, it just kind of exploded. Senora just stuttered for a bit, then got a furious look in her eyes.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!! WAIT TILL YOUR PADRES HEAR ABOUT THIS!" she fumed.

She was so mad, her face looked red. She stalked off, probalby to have a chat with the principle However, Ramon wasn't scared. He was more proud than anything. And it looked as if the class was amazed. Four little penguins came up to him and introduced themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, _hombre,_ you really showed her!" one said.

"He's cool, bro!"

"_Si!" _

"What's your name, small guy?"

Ramon was stunned. These guys thought he was cool! School looked better already.

"I'm Ramon. Hola! _Como te llamas?"_ he asked.

The tallest one with the pointy, black crest spoke up. "I'm Nestor, and this is _mi hermano_ Raul," he pointed to the shortest of the four, who was still taller than Ramon.

"Hola!" Raul said, and slapped Ramon on the back. "You're cool, _hombre. _I was gonna die with that old bag who just left."

"What about you two?" asked Ramon.

"Oh, yeah!" said the one with the mohawk-looking crest. "I'm Lombardo, and this is my twin brother, Rinaldo."

"_Padrisimo!_" said Ramon.


End file.
